Boy's Love Inc
by LadyReiko23
Summary: Tamaki the star manger of an old run down bulding called Boy's Love Inc after the pervoius owner died he lefted the company to Tamaki having him promise to bring the company back to star light Tamaki devoted to the late owner takes on the quest but he soon finds out just what he is in for, with more debt then he can count salvation comes in the from of a cold charming Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki Shou sat at his desk staring up at the intruder who had dared to interrupt his nap time when it came to him and his sleep he could be a demon and for someone to interrupt him at his nap time was unheard of. "Who dares interrupt my nap time" He asked closing his eyes "I'm sorry sir but they wouldn't listen to me" Haruhi said from the door way frowning "who are they" he asked looking up Haruhi was the one person who could get away with waking him during his nap time. They had been best friends since childhood so she knew everything about him he remember in middle school he had the biggest crush on her he was capture by her beauty those dark chocolate eyes where what pulled most boys in. But she had refused every guy that had asked her out when Tamaki got the courage to finally tell her how he felt she knocked him back down plainly out right refusing him she had told him it was cause he was like a brother to her. Tamaki was hurt but he got over it after Haruhi he dated a bunch of girls who loved him but he never felt right about them it wasn't till high school that Tamaki found out that he was gay. He was scared at first to tell anyone but Haruhi made him open up. When he told her she didn't pull away from him nor was she disgusted with him she didn't even hate him like he though she would in fact she just smiled and told him she figured it out before him.

When Tamaki told his parents Haruhi was the one by his side his mother took the news find thought she was a little disappointed but she still loved him and supported him his father was a different story he became angry with Tamaki and took that hate out on him. His father told him that he would never acceptance Tamaki the way he was and after that his father became cold towards him he would beat Tamaki every chance he got his mother couldn't do anything Tamaki didn't blame her. Haruhi tried to get Tamaki to move in with her but he didn't want to intruder on her parents so he took the beatings and the pain all thought high school when he graduated he applied to Ouran University in Japan he wanted to get as far away from his father that he could. Haruhi also applied with him since she had dreamed of returning to her home city, They both had got in and where beyond happy Tamaki though he wound never leave his home France but he was glad to say goodbye he would miss his mother thought and promised to visit when he could.

Tamaki and Haruhi had put there money together to put down on a small two bed room apartment just off the campus life was good they had meet two great friends Tamaki had meet Mitsukuni Haninozuka who was also called Honey during his second period. He remembered siting there feeling like an outcast everyone was staring at him and he could hear them whispering about him, giving him dirty looks like he he was dirt on the ground he didn't show them that it bother him he just keep smiling and laughing. Some kids next to him started talking about him to loudly he knew they wanted him to hear he could hear them calling him names like royal prince stuck up snob exc exc the list went on to much worse then just that he keep his head down so no one could see the tears starting to fall that's when he heard a voice that echoed the entire room causing everyone to stop talking. Tamaki had looked up to see who the voice belong to there standing in the hallway was Honey hands on his hips Tamaki couldn't believe that such a small boy had producer such a loud voice he remembered. After that day Honey always sat next to him and when someone would start to talk about him Honey would shut the up quike Honey became his first friend besides Haruhi he really liked having another guy around.

Tamaki though of Honey as an older brother even though Honey was smaller then him he was older and a lot more smarter on things then him he also keep a close eye on Tamaki just like any other older brother would do Tamaki had never had anyone besides Haruhi stand up for him. Tamaki also found that Honey acted just like a kid and he had a major sweet spot for any kinds of sweet Tamaki sometimes forgot that Honey was older then himself. Tamaki second friend he meet there was Takashi Morinozuka he was different from both Haruhi and Honey he was quite and you would never tell what he was thinking but Honey could tell it was weird how Honey could tell what he was thinking but Tamaki was happy for them Honey and Takashi became close fast and was never without the other. Tamaki couldn't help but feel a little disappointed not with Honey and Takashi spending time together but he wanted what they had. Takashi had also took on the role as Tamaki's older brother but as time went on Tamaki found that Honey and Tamaki where more taking on the role of his parents they treated him just like if he was their own flesh blood. Tamaki really didn't mind it was ind nice to have someone worry over you and love you he loved both Honey and Takashi just like if they where his parents they where everything a parent should be.

"TAMAKI WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" he heard Haruhi scream and before he could reacted she hit him hard upon the head causing him to jump up from his seat "WHAT THE TELL HARUHI! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" Tamaki yelled back forgetting his unwelcome guest who stood behind Haruhi. "Kay is back" Haruhi sigh stepping out of the way to allow the larger man room to come in he was flowered by a smaller guy but still not the type you would want to mess with. "Oh why hello Kay, What pleasure do I have for this visit" Tamaki sung his voice cheerful "I wouldn't quite say pleasure" Kay relied grinning "I believe you already know why I'm here" he asked starring down at Tamaki. "Oh you mean you didn't just come to see me" Tamaki asked smiling sweetly "Don't play dumb with me" Kay growled out "Look Kay you know if I had the money I would give it to you, But I'm broke" Tamika sigh holding his hands up. "Tamaki you realize you are in debt more then you know, And you have not been paying Boss his getting irritated " Kay said crossing his arms "So why don't you go ahead and steal this old rundown building don't be like Shu he was an idiot" Kay added. "Shut up! Don't talk about Shu like that, He was a good man and he loved this building I'm not stealing to you or anyone you got that" Tamaki yelled he hated when people talked about Shu. Shu was the one who help Tamaki out a lot with a job and when he died he gave the place to Tamaki promising him he would bring the building back to life that everyone will know the name Boy's Love Inc and that was what Tamaki was going to do.

Tamaki still wasn't quite how he was going to make that happen but he was going to try and do his best he had promised Shu on his dieing bed that he would make the company shine and that everyone would be trying to bust the door down. But sadly that is not what was happening Shu was in debut with many people that Tamaki now had to deal with everyone wanted their money but they all wanted the building more but Tamaki keep refusing them all telling each one the same. Tamaki was a lot more tried and worn down lately even his personal life was suffering but he wouldn't give up on Shus dream that was now his dream he wanted to show everyone what he could do. "Ha ha you got balls kid" Kay laughed "Okay I will give you a week to come up with some of the money you owe the boss" Kay said smiling "Thank you Kay" Tamaki said smiling felling a little relived. "Don't think me yet kid cause if you don't come up with the money well you don't want to know what will happen to that pretty body of yours" Kay added Tamika froze his face falling as he felt Kay's eyes roam over his body. "Well see you next week" Kay laughed as we walked out of the door Tamaki stared at the spot where Kay was standing feeling his chest tighting up "Tamaki" Haruhi whispered coming to stand next to him "Haruhi I don't think he was playing" Tamaki whispered. "I know, But hey don't worry we will get the money" Haruhi smiled slapping him on the back "How do you suppose we do that Haruhi we have no money" Tamaki sigh as he looked down at his childhood friend. "I know but we will find away Tamaki" Haruhi said pulling Tamaki into a hug "Don't worry so much it isn't you" she added smiling "Thank you Haruhi" Tamaki said hugging her back but he still felt scared as shit he had to come up with the money and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two sorry if some characters may be a little out of characters but I hope you like it anyways

I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters

I do own Kay thou

Kyoya P.o.v

Kyoya Otori stood in his Fathers office becoming impatience Kyoya was never very patience he hated waiting he knew his father knew that but still he made him wait like he was trying to see just how piss he could make him. Well it was working quite well Kyoya could feel his angry starting to rise as he stood there looking like an idiot he was about to turn back around and leave when the side doors to his father study opened and Yoshio Ohtori came marching in. "Hello Father" Kyoya said frowning as he pushed his glass's up "Kyoya" Yoshio said taking a seat "You wanted to see me" Kyoya asked he wanted his father to get to the point so he could leave "Yes, Well you know that we need to expand our company and what a better way to"

"No, I already told you I wasn't going to go though with the whole marriage agreement, I don't really give a dam about your company Father for all I care you can shove up your ass" Kyoya yelled cuting his father off "And another thing I don't want do part in your company I have my own life and dreams" Kyoya added. His face was now as red as a cherry and he was breathing heavily "Kyoya you will do as I say you are my son and heir to the company rather you like it or not, Your dreams about being some fucking singer is over do you understand" Yoshio yelled back slamming his fist down on the desk. "I don't care what you say father I will not back down on my dream" Kyoya said turning his back on his father "Fine then you can leave No son of mine is going to be a singer" Yoshio growled out "Fine with me goodbye father" Kyoya replied walking out of the room. "And don't come running back crying back when you fail you will never make it Kyoya" Yoshio yelled as the doors to his office slammed shut .

Kyoya walked down the hallway back to his room smiling he felt relived for the first time in his life he was finally free to leave and chase his dreams even if people thought it was strange that Kyoya Otori heir to his fathers company would rather sing. When people meet Kyoya they would never guess such a man like him would want to be a singer they couldn't bring themselves to see it some even laughed at the idea thinking he was just joking around. But no Kyoya Otori was not joking around as strange as it sounds he really did love to sing he felt free when ever he sung he had always wanted to be a singer but never had the courage to pursue it till now. "Well what has you in such a good mood today" Fuyumi Othori asked leaning up against the wall next to Kyoya door "Hello to you to sister" Kyoya said as he walked into his room still smiling Fuyumi followed behind him frowning. "Okay now you are seriously freaking me out Kyoya you never been this happy are you feeling okay" Fuyumi asked crossing her arms "Hmm oh well I'm leaving" Kyoya stated calmly as he grabbed his bag from under the bed. "What, why, Where are you going" Fuyumi asked her eyes widening "Well I told father" Kyoya said as he started packing "WHATT! REALLY WHEN!" Fuyumi screaming jumping up and down "Omg! Kyoya I'm so proud of you my baby brother is growing up" Fuyumi added as she whipped at her eyes. "Sometimes I think you overreact" Kyoya said flinching as Fuyumi fell to the ground sobbing over how her little brother was becoming a man Kyoya could feel his eye twitching "Fuyumi must you really act so childish" Kyoya asked frowning as he zipped up his bag. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR ELDER SISTER LIKE THAT!" Fuyumi yelled hinting Kyoya on the head "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROMBLE!" Kyoya yelled back "DON'T YELL AT YOUR SISTER IT IS RUDE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RUDE KYOYA AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Fuyumi yelled hitting hm on the head again. "STOP FUCKING HITTING ME ALREADY!" Kyoya yelled rubbing his head "Fine but remember your manners next time" Fuyumi said glaring down at him "Yea" Kyoya mumbled picking up his bags and walking out of the room.

"I can't believe you are really leaving" Fuyumi said walking next to Kyoya smiling "I wounder if you can really make it out there" she said talking more to herself "What was that" Kyoya asked glaring at her "oh ho ho nothing little brother just the world out there is different then our world" Fuyumi replied. "That's just what I'm hoping for" Kyoya said stopping at the front doors smiling "I want different Fuyumi I'm tried of living this life I want something different" Kyoya added looking down at her. "But it may be to much for you Kyoya, I mean you never been out there you don't know what to expected anything could happen, you could get mug, or ran over or even worse you could be kidnap and sold as a slave" Fuyumi started rambling. "Fuyumi really I can take care of myself" Kyoya started but was cut off by Fuyumi "What if you die of starvation, or get a terrible cold no can't allow that" Fuyumi said shaking her head. "You can't stop me" Kyoya growled "Oh heaves no who said anything like that" Fuyumi asked waving her hand in the air "I'm going with you that's all there is to it I can;t allow my little brother go into that cold world alone" Fuyumi said smiling .

"Yes that is it" Fuyumi added "really you don't need to" Kyoya said trying to talk to her "No no I must what sister would let her brother go alone, My mind is made up" Fuyumi said smiling picking up her bags "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!" Kyoya asked pointing at her bags. "Well a girl can never be unprepared" Fuyumi replied waving her hand dismissively in the air "Wait you where planing to come all along right" Kyoya asked frowning "Come on Kyoya hurry up" Fuyumi said walking out the door. "Just what did I get myself into" Kyoya said shaking his head as he followed his sister down the stairs and to their new life Kyoya couldn't help but feel like he was going to regret this sooner then later. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP KYOYA! TIME IS WASTEING! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" Fuyumi yelled from the gate Kyoya sigh yes he was sure he was going to regret this a lot sooner then later.


End file.
